Zimní slavnosti
by SallyPejr
Summary: Série Křídla bohů, část 1. Starověké AU o obyčejném synovi obchodníka Johnovi, který byl vybrán jako lidská obětina pro boha Sherlocka. Co ho čeká v hlubinách Chrámu noci? (Více tagů a varování uvnitř, včetně varování o přístupnosti nad 18let.)


_Tagy: AU; starověká civilizace (i když ne moc podrobně); bohové a obětiny; winglock (kapičku); bůh!Sherlock; celkově božská rodina Holmesovi; muchlovačka (takže nevhodné pod 18let bez ohledu na styl a divnost psaní, oke? … Použila jsem slova jako mužství a slast, jen varuju…); Dialog? Jaký dialog?; bohové nemůžou mít normální jména, protože to nezní dost božsky; svazování, poutání (ale bez provazu nebo pout)  
_

* * *

 _Pozn. autora na začátek: Tohle je dárek pro Helsl k narozkám a taky pro všechny ty, co i přes (možná i věčný) hiatus nezapomněli na existenci Sherlocka BBC a fandomu._

* * *

John si je jistý, že tohle všechno je vina jeho sestry. Vždycky je to její vina a on za to vždycky platí.

John si myslel, že nic z Harrietiných eskapád nepřekoná onu situaci, kdy byla provdána za syna otcova obchodního partnera, kterého jeho drahá sestřička vzápětí zneuctila, protože ona se sňatkem nesouhlasila. Její manžel ji samozřejmě hned zavrhnul a Johnova rodina musela zaplatit tučné odškodnění, aby smazala hanbu ze svého jména.

Nezanechalo je to v úplné chudobě, Johnův otec je dobrý obchodník. Ovšem na nějakou dobu je to poslalo do nejisté finanční situace, což způsobilo, že John mohl zapomenout na studium léčitelství, což byl jeho sen. Díky Harriet totiž rodina neměla na zaplacení drahých mistrů řemesla a ti zadarmo učedníky brát nebudou. Místo následování ve šlépějích Molihupr, bohyně léčitelství, tak musel John následovat otce a boha obchodu Sebvilkise.

John nesnáší být obchodníkem, věčně počítat finance a vše vsázet na lodě z ciziny a karavany, monotónnost tohoto života, ovšem nic jiného mu nezbývalo. Otec byl ochotný ho nechat si zvolit vlastní osud, pokud by šlo o léčitelství. Ovšem Johnova druhá volba pro povolání – voják, není pro jeho otce dosti prestižní, aby byl ochotný svůj podnik zanechat potenciálnímu manželovi své dcery,

Tak se stal John obchodníkem kvůli chování jeho sestry. A myslel si, že hůř být nemůže.

Pak došlo ke slavnostem.

Zimní slavnosti jsou zasvěcené nejvyšším bohům v pantheonu a účast na nich je povinná pro všechny obyvatele. Vždyť jde o oslavy Nejsvětější čtveřice – vládce bohů a lidí a rádce králů, boha Mycrofta, jeho manželky, bohyně pořádku a komunikace, Anthey, sestry boha Mycrofta, bohyně nebe, větru a hudby, Euros a jejich bratra, boha noci, spánku a moudrosti, boha Sherlocka. Čtyři okřídlení bohové, čtyři nejvyšší a nejmocnější bohové jací jsou a kdy byli. Samozřejmě se během oslav připomínají i rodiče tří božských sourozenců, prabožstva Gaia, země, ze které pochází veškerý život a Eiro, vzduch, který se nad ní rozpíná a chrání ji před nicotou.

Oslavy božské rodiny se odehrávají uprostřed zimy oproti většině podobných oslav, které se odehrávají se začátkem jara či se sklizní. Na rozdíl od úrody a květin, tito bohové jsou uctíváni vařeným jídlem a řemeslnými výrobky, které pak bývají rozděleny mezi potřebné. Na rozdíl od ostatních bohů, tito příjmají i lidské oběti, i když naštěstí nikdy ne všichni čtyři zároveň a ne každý rok. Samozřejmě, rodina vybrané obětiny, bývá pak požehnána nesmírným štěstím výměnou za život jejího člena, vždyť se vzdávají toho nejcennějšího, co mají. I když existují povídačky o těch, které bohové zpětně vrátili mezi živé. Dokonce je jedna neoficiální legenda, že byl bůh ochrany a věrnosti a patron vojáků Lestrade kdysi lidskou obětinou pro boha Mycrofta, ale ten ho místo zabití pozvedl na božskou úroveň. Ovšem jde jen o povídačky pro uchlácholení rodin obětin. Důkazy totiž neexistují.

\- - o - -

Vysoko na nebi se odnikud objevil brk. Jedno dlouhé pero té nejčernější černé, jakou si lidské oko dokáže představit.

\- - o - -

Ale abychom se vrátili k původnímu tématu. John si byl stoprocentně jistý, že je tohle všechno vina jeho sestry. Co jistý. On to věděl!

Byl to pátý den oslav nejvyšší božské rodiny, které trvají celkem sedm dní, což je číslo magie a štěstí.

První tři dny mají lidé strávit postěním od všech slastí a potěšení světa a přemýšlet nad svými osudy a činy. Tři dny, které symbolizují minulost, přítomnost a budoucnost. Čtvrtý den mají všichni strávit v modlitbách a povinnou návštěvou aspoň jednoho z chrámů či míst zasvěcených božské rodině. Pátý a šestý den pak probíhají průvody, veřejná proslovy kněží a obětování jídla a výrobků respektivním bohům, zakončené obrovskou hostinou složenou z obětovaných jídel o šesté noci. Sedmý den je den očisty a odpočinku, než se život vrátí do běžných kolejí.

Nyní je pátý den a John a jeho rodina poslušně stojí v davu věřících a poslouchají kázání kněží, kteří jako každý rok převyprávějí historii zrození čtyř bohů a jejich boj proti chaosu a zakládání světa. John osobně netuší, jak mohli ti tři, později čtyři, stvořit svět, když už tady byli Gaia a Eiro, ale nahlas se neptá. Proč taky provokovat mocné kněžstvo? A tak jen stojí a poslouchá známý příběh, zatímco jeho myšlenky poletují z jednoho místa na druhé.

Ovšem nikdy mu myšlenky neutekly moc daleko a to díky Harriet. Harriet, která teď stojí mezi svým otcem a bratrem. Harriet, která i přes jejich snahu a dny postění strávila velkou část minulé noci pitím vína, a která do teď nevystřízlivěla. Ovšem nemohli ji nechat doma, rozhodně ne bez dozoru. Navíc by si lidé všimli, kdyby chyběla na oslavách, proto musela Harriet s nimi na shromáždění. Doufali alespoň, že by jí chladný vzduch venku mohl nějak pomoci. Že by Harriet mohla přežít den bez dalšího zneuctění rodiny či dalších problémů pro svou osobu.

V praxi to vše ovšem znamenalo, že John a jeho otec tráví většinu dne tím, že se snaží udržet Harriet zpříma a na místě. A z dosahu příliš zvědavých sousedů. Naštěstí bohové a hlavně kněží nevyžadují skálopevný pořádek, takže i když je účast povinná, lidé se mohou pohybovat kolem či jen tak přešlapovat při poslechu kázání.

\- - o - -

Slabý, skoro neznatelný větřík si s klesajícím perem pohrává a posílá ho ze strany na stranu, ovšem neúprosný pád brka nezastaví.

\- - o - -

Kněz pokračoval ve svém výkladu o historii bohů. O Čtveřici a jejich rozdělení pozic a o jejich hledání a nalézání ostatních božstev pod jejich vládou. O stvoření lidí. Vyprávěli o mocném Mycroftovi, který osobně vybíral první vládce a pomáhal jim k získání moci, ale i k jejich pádu, pokud se mu zprotivili. Vyprávěli o moudré Anthee, která naučila lidi řeči i písmu a dala jim tak dar komunikace. Anthea, která posílá zprávy mezi lidmi a bohy a vykládá jim jejich vůli. Vyprávěli o nestálé bohyni Euros, která je někdy jako jižní vánek plný tepla a požehnání, jindy jako ledový severák, který ničí vše ve své cestě. O bohyni, která našla zalíbení v hudbě, která je to jediné, co ji dokáže zklidnit, neboť bohyně neposlouchá ničí rozkazy. Vyprávěli o bohu Sherlockovi, který dokáže být stejně náladový jako Euros, ale méně krutý. O bohu, který je nekonečným zdrojem moudrosti a vědomostí a který vládne noci a spánku, který může nabídnout jako krásný sen i noční můru nebo ho může upřít úplně. Sám prý přitom nikdy nespí. Kněží vyprávěli o činech těchto bohů i o jejich nejznámějších střetnutí s lidstvem. O jejich darech i trestech.

Posluchači i kněží strávili dopoledne postáváním i sezením v chrámech i před nimi a nasloucháním příběhům prostřídanými modlitbami k Nejvyšší čtveřici.

\- - o - -

Gravitace a možná i něčí neviditelná vůle poslala černočerný brk točící se kolem své osy směrem k velkému davu lidí stojících před Svatým chrámem Nejvyšší čtveřice. Za chvíli si ho všimnou první z těch, kteří tam dole postávají a mrznou.

\- - o - -

Jak jsme řekli, John _ví_ , že je tohle všechno, celá tahle situace Harrietina vina. Ví to, protože kdyby jeho sestra neztratila najednou rovnováhu a skoro nepřepadla dopředu, on by se nemusel z ničeho nic vrhnout vpřed, aby ji uchránil před pádem a tudíž by se mu do temene skoro nezabodla nějaká neuvěřitelně ostrá věc. Věc, kterou o okamžik později identifikuje jako jak jeho předloktí dlouhý černý brk, jehož hrot ho škrábnul na hlavě, a který teď svírá v ruce.

\- - o - -

Kněz, který akorát vyprávěl poslední z dopoledních příběhů, si jako první všimnul černého pera, které padá z nebes. Věděl, co to znamená, ale jeho hlas ani tvář nedali nic najevo, i když oči pero neopustily. Je knězem celý svůj život, umí být profesionální v jakékoliv situaci.

Postupně si padajícího pera všimli i jiní, i když většina ho nepovažovala za nic důležitého.

Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy pero zvolilo, v tu chvíli přestalo vyprávění starého kněze. Ti, co pero sledovali, se všichni dívali na blonďatého muže, na jehož hlavě brk přistál a celý dav jako jeden muž pohlédl stejným směrem. Na mladého muže, který jednou rukou podpírá svou sestru a v druhé drží dlouhý brk té nejčernější barvy, jakou kdy kdo z nich viděl, a který o okamžik dříve mladý muž vytáhl ze svých vlasů.

Tento rok si bohové vybrali svou lidskou oběť.

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že být vybrán bohy jako jejich obětina, je obrovská čest a pocta a mocné požehnání pro rodinu obětiny. I tak se Johnovi rodiče nemohou ubránit myšlenkám a pocitům, že by raději svého syna doma, než požehnání boha noci, spánku a moudrosti. Neboť tento bůh je jediný z mocné čtveřice, komu může patřit černý brk, jen jeho křídla jsou černá.

Bůh Mycroft má dva páry hnědých perutí protkaných zlatem. Anthea je jediná z čtveřice s jedním párem křídel, ale ty její jsou z nejčistšího stříbra a rychlá jako myšlenka. Dvojí perutě Euros v sobě skrývají všechny barvy duhy, barvy všech větrů, jichž je paní a vládkyní, ovšem nejčastěji se zdají býti čistě bílá. Oba páry křídel boha Sherlocka jsou černější než ta nejčernější noc a tak tichá, že na světě není stvoření, které by ho slyšela přilétat.

A proto když byl brk, který spadl z nebes na hlavu jednoho z věřících, černé barvy, poznali všichni, který z bohů si ho vyvolil.

Po dobu oběda měl John možnost se rozloučit s rodinou a přáteli, než byl odveden Sherlockovými kněžími do hlubin jeho chrámu, kde bude obětován. Po celou dobu John svíral v ruce černý brk s nesmyslně ostrým hrotem, který tohle vše způsobil. Tedy brk a Harriet.

Nikdo z Johnovy rodiny se neubránil slzám. Matka se chlácholila historkami o těch, kteří se prý na konci oslav vrátili domů, i když byli obětinami, ale tomu John nevěřil. To už by spíše vložil své naděje do povídaček, že si ho bůh vyvolil jako příštího velekněze chrámu a že příští roky svého života stráví tajným výcvikem a učením, kterého změní k nepoznání, než mu bude umožněno usednout a stolec velekněze. Ale to je taky jen bláhový výmysl. Poslední obětina pro tohoto boha byl muž v době, kdy se narodil Johnův otec a dle všech jeho znalostí měl tento chrám za posledních sto let jen velekněžky. Pokud tedy tímto nemyslí onu proměnu k nepoznání.

Po skončení oběda, během kterého John nesnědl jediného sousta, se dle tradice začne s prvními obětováními.

Tento rok toto začalo tím, že byl John vytažen z rodinného kruhu a obklopen Sherlockovými kněžími v černých a fialových hávech, aby byl proveden mezi všemi hlavními chrámy čtyř bohů, které ve městě jsou. Cesta byla pochopitelně zakončena Sherlockovým chrámem, Chrámem noci.

Poslední ohlédnutí ve dveřích chrámu, to byl Johnův poslední pohled na svět tam venku, na nebe, denní světlo.

Pak byl rozestoupeným davem věřících proveden hlavním sálem chrámu až před široký oltář, kde už na skupinku čekala samotná Velekněžka, vysoká nádherná žena s bílou pletí a uhlově černými vlasy. Ta nabídla Johnovi svou pravici, a když ten přijal, odvedla ho dveřmi za oltářem do hlubin chrámu, kam mají běžní lidé zapovězený vstup.

To bylo naposledy, co Johna spatřilo oko obyčejného člověka.

\- - o - -

Velekněžka se Johnovi představila jako Irene, když ho provázela nespočetně chodbami a schodišti do nejzazších hlubin chrámu. Do hlubin, které skrývají vnitřní svatyni chrámu, místo zasvěcené přímo bohu, které je tak posvátné, že tam nesmí vstoupit ani Velekněz či Velekněžka chrámu. Jediný, kdo smí vstoupit dovnitř, je bohem vybraná obětina.

V blízkosti svatostánku jsou jen pokoje pro obětinu, tedy pro Johna, jinak nic. Nejblíže se k nim pak nachází pokoje Velekněžky o poschodí výše.

Pokoje pro Johna jsou luxusní a nádherné, plné drahých látek a vzácných kožešin a umělecky vyřezávaného nábytku z dřev ze vzdálených krajů. Na stolech už na ně čekala jídla, která se přímo rozplývají na jazyku a nápoje, o kterých si obyčejný člověk může nechat jenom zdát. Ovšem Johna přepych jeho pokojů nijak netěšil.

Velekněžka mu vysvětlila, co se bude dít, ovšem odpověď na nejpalčivější otázku mu nedala. Vysvětila mu, že následující den a půl stráví jen v těchto pokojích, kde o něj bude pečovat ona sama. Muže se odívat do drahých šatů, jíst ta nejlepší jídla, mít se ve vonných koupelích a dokonce smí i požádat o tělo samotné Velekněžky, zatouží-li po tom. Nic mu nebude odepřeno ze světských požitků. Nic, krom opuštění těchto místností. Večer šestého dne oslav pak bude očištěn pro své obětování. Otevřou se mu dveře do vnitřní svatyně, kde na něj bude čekat jeho bůh, ovšem co se bude dít tam, to nikdo netuší. Ani Velekněžka.

Pro první den tady John odmítl přítomnost Velekněžky a kohokoliv jiného. Potřeboval prostor. Potřeboval čas. Potřeboval si urovnat v hlavě poslední hodiny svého života.

A svou krátkou budoucnost.

Velekněžka mu slíbila, že se se soumrakem vrátí a vysvětlila mu, jak ji přivolat dříve, zatoužil by po její přítomnosti. Pak odešla, nechávajíc Johna samotného s jeho zmatenými a vystrašenými myšlenkami.

\- - o - -

Jak Velekněžka slíbila, vrátila se při západu slunce k Johnovi. Ne, že by ten věděl, jak rychle či pomalu čas běží. Tady ho není jak měřit.

Zatímco venku lidé oslavovali Nejvyšší čtveřici, v hlubinách chrámu nad jídly vhodnými pro královskou tabuli vysvětlovala Velekněžka Irene Johnovi o přípravách, které ho druhý den čekají. Samozřejmě nabídka všech pozemských rozkoší stále trvá a to až do začátku příprav. Ovšem aby mohl John předstoupit před svého Boha, musí projít očistným rituálem, který začne druhý den, pár hodin před soumrakem. John bude omyt ve vonné lázni a zbaven všech nečistot. Bude oděn do drahého šatu, než půjde meditovat, aby po očistění těla zbavil nečistot i svou mysl, k čemuž mu pomůžou svíce a různé byliny. Ovšem pokud se ukáže, že jsou jeho obavy příliš velké, můžou mu poskytnout odvar na zklidnění. Se začátkem meditace a se soumrakem ho Velekněžka opustí a během následující hodiny se mu pak otevřou dveře do vnitřní svatyně, kde ho bude čekat jeho obětování.

Tento rozhovor Johnovi moc chuti k jídlu nedal.

Po večeři šel John rovnou spát, i když si byl jistý, že celou noc probdí kvůli obavám z neznámého. Ze smrti. Ovšem ať už byl unavenější, než myslel, nebo to bylo tím, že se nacházel v chrámu boha spánku, brzy John zavřel oči a probudil se až na druhý den, řádně odpočatý a plný energie. Černé pero, které ho vyvolilo, pevně sevřené v dlani.

\- - o - -

Druhý den strávil John celý ve společnosti Velekněžky. Se spoustou chutných jídel a nápojů ti dva prolenošili celý den za doprovodu různých příběhů a vyprávění. A pokud byl John unavený z mluvení, zpívala mu Velekněžka sladkým hlasem písně chrámové i světské. Velekněžka se mu, jak bylo její povinností, snažila nabídnout i jiné požitky, ovšem pro strach z večera si byl John jistý, že by nebyl schopný dostát svým mužným povinnostem, a proto její nabídky vždy odmítl. Místo toho poslouchal její hlas, její vyprávění o bozích a životech lidí, o dalekých koutech země a životu tam. Vyprávění o věcech, které již nezažije, neuvidí.

Po skoro celém dni proseb a škemrání se Johnovi podařilo přesvědčit Velekněžku, aby mu pověděla o osudech předchozí obětiny.

Předchozí obětinou byl muž, který byl stejně jako John synem obchodníka a na rozdíl od Johna z rodu šlechtického. Jeho jméno bylo Victor a byl vyvolen stejného roku, kdy se narodil Johnův otec. Oproti Johnovi Victor využil všech nabídek chrámu a místního kněžstva. Oproti Johnovi, Victor zkoušel utéct. Při jeho prvních pokusech ho stráže vždy chytili a nakonec museli postavit stráže k jeho dveřím. Ovšem Victor se nevzdával. Dokonce zkoušel na stráže zaútočit nebo hrozil smrtí Velekněžky. Vše mu bylo odpuštěno a pokračovalo se v přípravách. Jenže v poslední hodině před otevřením brány, kdy ho museli nechat samotného, Victor znovu zkusil utéct. Nikdo neví, co se stalo, ale muselo to být něco velice brutálního, neboť po Victorovi zůstal v jedné chodbě jen jeho šat plný krve a kousků. Tělo se nenašlo.

Ať už Johna uvnitř svatostánku čeká cokoliv, byl si jistý, že to nemůže být nic horšího, než co by ho čekalo na útěku odsud. Bude lepší čelit svému osudu, než čelit božímu hněvu.

\- - o - -

Kdyby se Johna někdo ptal, řekl by mu, že se považuje za odvážného člověka, který se jen tak něčeho nelekne. Ovšem sám, čekající, až se otevřou dveře vnitřní svatyně, kde ho s největší pravděpodobností čeká smrt, v tuto chvíli by si přál, aby měl ku pomoci i něco jiného než jen pohár odvaru na zklidnění. Ovšem má smůlu. A tak jen vypil nevelký pohár a doufal, že odvar pomůže jeho rozjitřeným nervům.

Co ovšem John nečekal, to byl onen fakt, že v chrámu nejspíše používají silnější směsi bylin na zklidnění, než jeho máma. A že Velekněžka možná nepřeháněla, když říkala, že mu na uklidnění bude stačit pouhý doušek.

Ovšem nad tímto vším John uvažoval jen pár okamžiků. Přesněji ty okamžiky mezi vypitím a bezvědomím.

Kdyby někdo vešel do místnosti, našel by tam tvrdě spícího muže v polorozepnutém šatu, jak v ruce pevně tiskne dlouhé černé pero. Ale sem nikdo nepříjde, dokud venku nevyjde slunce.

\- - o - -

Když se John konečně probral k vědomí, chvíli mu trvalo, než si vzpomněl, kde je a co se stalo. Ovšem když si vzpomněl okamžitě se ho zmocnil strach, že promeškal chvíli, kdy se otevřou dveře vnitřní svatyně, a že ho teď bude čekat stejný osud jako Victora před ním. Ovšem otevření očí mu tyto myšlenky vyhnalo z hlavy.

Nad ním se sklání jakýsi muž. Určitě jde o muže, i když krásou se mu nevyrovná ani samotná Velekněžka. Jeho pleť je hladká a bílá a vlasy zvlněné a temné. Jeho oči v sobě skrývají snad všechny barvy moře.

John může na nějakou chvíli jen ohromeně zírat na tvář neznámého. Kde se tady vzal? Co je zač? Myslel si, že do těchto prostor smí jen Velekněžka.

Neznámý, který na Johna zblízka zíral, se trochu odtáhne a John si všimne, že jeho tělo je stejně bledé jako jeho tvář, postavené z útlých, ale silných končetin a pevné hrudi. Také si všimne, že je obojí bez jakéhokoliv oblečení.

Aniž by John vědomě dal své ruce nějaký pokyn, pozvedne svou paži a špičkami prstů se opatrně dotkne klíční kosti muže nad sebou, jako by si ověřoval, že tam doopravdy je, že si muže nevysnil. Pod prsty ucítí teplo živého člověka a kůži jemnou jako samet.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptá se ho John skoro neslyšně.

Ovšem neznámý mu neodpoví. Místo toho na něj bez mrknutí hledí, na něj, na jeho tvář i tělo, než se pobaveně ušklíbne, spokojený s tím, co vidí. Nebo spokojený sám se sebou.

„Vím přesně, jak tě pozřu, obětino," řekne překvapivě hlubokým a pobaveným hlasem.

Než Johnovi stačí dojít, co ta slova znamenají, muž skloní hlavu a políbí ho. Ovšem žádné nevinné políbení jen na rty. Tohle je prudký polibek. Jazyk neznámého se bez obtíží dostal do Johnových úst, kde zkoumá všechna zákoutí, zatímco rty masírují ty Johnovi. Tohle je políbení, které Johna zanechá s rudou tváří a bez dechu.

Neznámý se jen usmívá, zatímco si obkročmo kleká na ležícího.

Muž pomalu přejede dlaněmi po Johnově holém břiše, nahoru přes jeho hruď až na ramena a podél paží dolů, až se dostane k zápěstím, která pevně chytne. Každý jeho dotek je pro Johna jako oheň, který ho nepálí, ale rozpaluje. Neznámý zvedne Johnovi ruce nad jeho hlavu, kde je položí, jedno zápěstí položené přes druhé.

Na okamžik se nad Johnem takto sklání, než ho znovu políbí. Další vášnivý polibek, který donutí Johna zasténat, a který ho obere o dech.

Ruce tmavovlasého muže znovu začnou bloudit po Johnově těle, zatímco ústa pokračují v líbání. Dlaně přejíždějí po svalnaté hrudi, rovném břiše i po bocích. Občas se zastaví, aby si prsty mohly na chvíli pohrát s bradavkami či jinými obzvláště citlivými místy, na které narazily, než pokračují ve své cestě.

John by také rád prozkoumal záhyby a roviny těla svého neznámého a nečekaného milence, ale zjistí, že nemůže pohnout pažemi. Jeho zápěstí jsou jakoby přivázaná na místě, kde je neznámý položil, a přitom si je John jistý, že necítí žádná pouta, ať už z kovu či provazu.

Jako by muž věděl přesně, kdy John zjistil, že je spoután, zvedne na okamžik hlavu, aby svému vězni věnoval další pobavené pousmání, možná spíše ušklíbnutí, než se vrátí ke své činnosti. Ovšem ne k líbání.

Zatímco ruce dál přejíždějí po Johnově trupu, ústa se k nim přidají. Muž drobnými polibky přejede po Johnově čelisti až k jeho krku, který hned začne zdobit polibky a drobnými kousanci. A John může jen ležet a nechat neznámého, ať mu na krku vytvoří celou myriádu drobných modřinek. Ovšem tam muž neskončil. Jako by si chtěl celého Johna označkovat, přejde pomalu z jeho krku na klíční kosti a z nich na hruď.

John si nikdy nemyslel, že by jeho bradavky byly nějak extra citlivé místo těla, ne tak jako je tomu u žen, ovšem když muž začal střídavě sát a lehce kousat jeho bradavky, mohl John jen ležet a sténat a probíhat s v zádech, aby svou hruď dostal co nejblíže k ústům svého milence.

Když se ten pak vydá níže, myslel si John, že se snad rozbrečí nad tou ztrátou. Ovšem ústa neúprosně pokračovala dál a doprovázena dlaněmi a dlouhými prsty značkovala a zkoumala Johnovo tělo a Johna jeho stesky rychle přešly v návalu nových pocitů.

Ruce a ústa pokračovaly níže a níže až k místu, kde by je John chtěl cítit nejvíce, ovšem k jeho nekončícímu zklamaní se muž a jeho pozornost vyhli jeho klínu a přešli rovnou k nohám.

Obratné ruce roztáhly nohy od sebe a zvedly kolena do výše, zatímco talentovaná ústa začala značkovat obě vnitřní stehna polibky od kolen ní, až se ústa konečně dostala až k Johnovu mužství. To ale bylo k Johnovu zoufalství znovu opomenuto. Ovšem jeho zlostné zavrčení a nadávka se změnily v překvapené vypísknutí, když si to ústa neznámého zamířila _pod_ Johnovo mužství.

John měl za svého života pár milenek, ale těchto partií se naposledy někdo mimo něj dotkl, když mu jeho máma musela jako dítěti pomáhat se základy hygieny. Chtěl uniknout před pátrajícími ústy, vždyť jde o nečisté místo, které by nikdo jiný neměl ani vidět, natož ho chutnat, ovšem velké ruce s dlouhými prsty ho drží na místě a znemožňují mu jeho útěk. A k Johnově nekončící hrůze to, co dělají ona ústa, jen rozpaluje jeho tělo více místo toho, aby ho to znechucovalo.

Dlaně neznámého chytnou Johna pod koleny a jen s minimální námahou mu přitisknou stehna k hrudi, takže tu John leží skoro přeložený v půl. Pak dlaně začnou přejíždět po stehnech nahoru a dolů, chvílemi přecházejí i na boky a zpět. Ovšem Johnovi nohy, stejně jako předtím jeho ruce, zůstávají na místě a nelze s nimi pohnout.

Ne, že by John momentálně uvažoval nad touto magií. Ne, jeho mozek plně zaměstnávají rty a jazyk jeho milence, které se rozhodli propátrat partie, o kterých si je John jinak jistý, že by se nikdy s ústy setkat neměly. Ovšem ať už neznámý přišel na tuto taktiku jakkoliv, přináší to Johnovi příliš slastných pocitů, aby se hádal. Mužův jazyk se pohybuje kolem jeho otvor a dovnitř, což je na jednu stranu podivné, ale i příjemné.

Jenže pak se k jazyku neznámého přidá i prst a Johna napadne, jestli tohle přece jen není obrovská chyba. V těchhle místech mají věci chodit z těla ven, ne se snažit dostat dovnitř, což dokazuje i nepříjemný pocit, který z tohoto John má. A když pak muž zkusí k prvnímu prstu přidat i druhý, chce John začít křičet, ať toho okamžitě nechá, ta bolest a pálení za tohle nestojí. Ať už je tohle cokoliv.

Ovšem než své myšlenky stačil plně vyjádřit i slovně, jeho milenec zvedne hlavu a na jeden pokus vezme celé jeho mužství do úst. John doslova zakřičí, ale rozhodně ne ze stejných důvodů, z jakých plánoval.

Pokud John prvně oceňoval obratnost těchto úst a jazyka, tak teď se ho obojí snaží rozpustit ve slastných pocitech. Může jen křičet a sténat a snažit se dostat svůj klín co nejhlouběji do úst svého milence. Což mu vzhledem k jejich pozici moc nejde.

Pro činnost oněch úst úplně zapomněl, co dělá ruka k nim patřící. Tedy až do okamžiku, kdy se trojice prstů pohybující se v jeho těle, dotkla nějakého místa uvnitř. Ten moment byl tak slastný, že by John uvěřil, že viděl samotná nebesa i se všemi bohy. Pak se jeho milenec toho místa znovu dotknul a John zapomněl, že nějaká nebesa a božstva vůbec existují.

Ovšem žádné další doteky onoho kouzelného místa se nekonaly. Místo toho neznámý vytáhl své prsty z Johnova těla a jeho ústa opustila jeho klín. A John mohl jen ležet a prosit a skuhrat za jejich návrat, neschopný pohybu či čehokoliv jiného.

Jemný dotek dlaně na jeho tváři a drobné polibky rozeseté po jeho obličeji mu pomohou se pomalu uklidnit a vzpamatovat.

Sotva se John i jeho dech vrátili skoro do normálu a on se zadíval do tváře svého milence, ten mu věnoval stejný úsměv jako prve.

O zlomek vteřiny později něco většího a pevnějšího, než tři prsty vniklo do Johna a donutilo ho to křičet.

Znovu musel muž uklidňovat Johna i jeho rozpálené, napnuté tělo. John mohl jen lapat po dechu, skoro vzlykat, zatímco zíral na muže, co má přes ramena hozené jeho nohy.

Pak se muž začal pomalu pohybovat a opět tím vyrazil Johnovi dech. Ale tentokrát nezastavil, aby blonďatého uchlácholil. Místo toho bez zaváhání pokračoval. Postupně jeho pohyby nabíraly na síle i na rychlosti.

Johnovi tohle všechno přišlo divné, i když naštěstí ne bolestivé.

A pak se neznámému podařilo trefit ono magické místo uvnitř něj a všechny myšlenky a úvahy byly zapomenuty.

S každým pohybem muž znovu a znovu trefoval ono místo a John mohl jen křičet a snažit se neutopit ve všech těch slastných pocitech. Ovšem vedl předem prohraný boj.

Když konečně dosáhl vyvrcholení, bylo to pro něj příliš moc pocitů zaráz. Poslední zbytky vědomí ho opustily a nechaly ho odpočívat v mírumilovném temnotě. Ani kvůli tomu neslyšel slova svého milence o vlastnictví a věčnosti. Ani necítil, jak ten povoluje pouta na jeho končetinách a lehá si vedle něj. Ovšem i tak se Johnovo podvědomí a tělo zmohly k přitulení se k druhému muži.

\- - o - -

Sebastian si je jistý, že tohle všechno je vina jeho sestry. Vždycky je to její vina a on za to pak vždycky platí.

Dnes probíhají zimní slavnosti, přesněji jejich pátý den. Svátky zasvěcené nejvyšším bohům v pantheonu a účast na nich je povinná pro všechny věřící. Vždyť jde o oslavu těch nejmocnějších ze všech bohů – vládce bohů a lidí a rádce králů, boha Mycrofta, jeho manželky, bohyně pořádku a komunikace Anthey, sestry boha Mycrofta, bohyně nebe, větru a hudby, Euros a jejich bratra, boha noci, spánku a moudrosti, boha Sherlocka, spolu s jeho manželem bohem manželství, trpělivosti a ochrany domova a rodiny, Johamishe. Pětice okřídlených bohů, pětice nejvyšších a nejmocnějších bohů jací jsou a kdy byli.

A právě toho posledního boha teď Sebastian bezeslovně vzývá, protože trpělivost je to, co teď potřebuje nejvíce. Jeho drahá sestra je totiž ZASE! POZDĚ! S takovou příjdou na shromáždění až v poledne a je to jen její vina. Ovšem svádět se to bude na něj, protože jeho sestřička přece nemůže udělat nic špatně.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora na konec: Doufám, že vám všem došlo, kdo je Johamish. Doufám, že se vám líbilo. Teoreticky tohle má bonusový pidi příběh o tom, jak byl vlastně John zvolen jako obětina._


End file.
